Wedding: Success or Disaster?
by sailorpothead
Summary: Usagi fianlly wills himself to propose to Misaki. But, Usagi-chichi shows up and gets involved! On the wedding day, what happens between Usagi and Misaki? Will Usagi-chichi allow them to be together or will they be forbidden to see eachother ever again?


_**Llewelleyn**__**; Author's Note:**_

_This is an old Fan Fiction that I've written on my first account, Miharu-Chi. I've written this about 1-2 years ago and now that I am more knowledgeable (intelligent, I should say), I'm deciding to edit and repost this on my newest account, Llewelleyn. You may refer to me as Llewell if you wish. _

_**DISCLAIMER –**__ I only own the Fic. I do not own any characters and the show. I have never associated with the original creators therefore this Fic is fully my property. ALSO, this was originally posted on Miharu-Chi's account. I am the owner of that account, but I've lost the password. I, without a doubt, own that account._

_Oh, and please Review :)_

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1] Proposal<strong>

Misaki returns home from another troubled day at collage. He stretched slightly before he entered his apartment, for he knew there was more work to be done. As soon as he opens the room door, he saw something strange—the whole apartment was cleaned, dinner was made; Baby Romanticas all around. Something was definitely going on, and someone was missing: Usagi.

Shrugging off the thoughts of possibly looking for his brother's best friend, he enters his room and changes into something comfortable—a green t-shirt and baggy faded jeans, slipping on some flip-flops since he doesn't really enjoy walking around barefoot. After a few seconds, Misaki heard commotion outside out his bedroom door and he walks out to see what was going on. There stood Usagi-san in a slim black tuxedo with black dress shoes, smiling at Misaki.

**"U-U-Usagi-san?"** Misaki questioned, as Usagi kneels down before him.

**"Misaki…"** Usagi started off, letting Misaki's name slide from his lips gently.

**"Wh-What's going on?"** questioned Misaki, as he looked down upon Usagi's calm face.

There, Usagi's hand rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a little black box. Misaki's eyes widen and he feels his heart skip a few beats. _'What are you doing, Usagi? What are you planning?' _Misaki thought. Usagi opened the small box and inside, there was a diamond ring which shined in Misaki's eyes and made his blood rise.

**"Usagi-san … Is that for me?"** asked Misaki, as he stared at the ring which looked extremely expensive.

**"Yes,"** Usagi answered, but then asked with such passion in his voice, **"Will you marry me?"**

Misaki stood blushing and his heart beating quickly. _Do I love Usagi-san? _Misaki thought. _Of course, I do ... this was very unexpected ... um ... uh ... I can't say no. Can I? SNAP OUT OF IT! I love Usagi-san ... I LOVE USAGI-SAN! _Misaki breathed in deeply and exhaled, trying to will himself to speak. Usagi's eyes pierced through Misaki, which made him finally answer.

**"Misaki?"** Usagi asked cautiously, hoping Misaki won't say no.

Misaki muttered his answer, glad he finally said it.

**"What did you say?"** Usagi asked, unable to hear Misaki's murmur.

**"Yes Usagi-san, I WILL marry you." **Misaki replied blushing darkly.

Usagi's lips curled slightly, exposing a smile, as he stood up and applied the ring on Misaki's finger. Misaki could feel Usagi's carefulness and delicacy as he put the ring his Fiancée. Usagi's eyes met Misaki's as he wrapped his arms around Misaki's waist, pushing him against the wall.

**"O-Oi! I wasn't ready!"** Misaki yelped, while being held to the wall. Usagi's arms were strong, but didn't hurt Misaki as his arms slid down to Misaki's waist.

**"Didn't you agree to marry me?"** Usagi pointed out, lowering his head to kiss Misaki's neck.

**"Yes, but-"** Misaki spoke, trying to defend himself. But, he couldn't; he didn't know what to say to retaliate and win the argument.

**"Well then ..." **spoke Usagi softly in Misaki's ear.

Usagi kisses Misaki's lips deeply, holding him close and slowly parting Misaki's lips to slide his tongue in Misaki's mouth. Misaki struggles to push Usagi off of him, but fails and just lets Usagi kiss him. Misaki's hands slide up Usaki's back, clenching to Usagi's tuxedo which now became slightly wrinkled as Usagi's leg slipped between Misaki's thighs. Misaki gasps, letting a soft moan escape his lips.

Usagi mutters in Misaki's ear, **"Daiski, Misaki..."**

Misaki's face reddens at Usagi's remark. But, before he could say anything else, Usagi catches Misaki's lips with his own. Their lips moved along one another and Usagi's tongue licks Misaki's lower lip, as if asking for entrance once again.

The doorbell rang (_ding,dong_). Misaki, finally having a reason to escape Usagi's grasp, pulled away from Usagi and rushed to the door and opened it. Nearly stumbling over his feet, he could feel Usagi's eyes on him which sent a shiver down his spine. He signed, and opened the door. Standing before him, was Usagi's father.

**"Why, hello Misaki."** Usagi's father spoke, and it was highly noticeable he came with bad intentions.

Usagi came behind Misaki when he heard this familiar voice, who looked uncomfortable, and stayed stunned when he saw his father at the door.

**"USAGI-CHICHI?" **Misaki exclaimed in shock.

Misaki's gut feeling reassured him that the Wedding will not go on.


End file.
